The Immortal Beast
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: During the final confrontation a beast interupts the little battle of words, a beast that changes everything.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything belonging to the twilight series. **_

The Cullen clan and their allies faced off against the Volturi, a mere 100 meters between the two groups. The air charged with the hostility the groups were feeling for each other while the onlookers that had followed the Volturi across the United States to come here a clearing in the forest a few miles from the small town of Forks.

It was this third group, the observers of the coming fight , that heard it first. A howl and hard breathing something was coming and it was moving even faster than the fastest vampire.

Soon the Volturi and then the Cullens and their allies could hear it also. The Quileute wolves began to back away as a scent of something, similar to their own scent, washed over them. The wolves whimpered drawing questioning glances from the vampires that seemed unable to smell the coming beast.

Branches were breaking, bushes uprooted with the beats passing, and the hunkered down animals of the forest took to the air and to the ground to put as much distance as they could between them and this deadly predator.

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The forest around the gathered vampires and wolves went deadly quiet.

Time seemed frozen around the three groups as no sound was made at all. The air around them was still all of them not breathing but only listening for any sign of the cause of the disturbance.

A shadow shot across the night sky only to land in between the groups.

Standing at least nine feet tall was a creature out of legend, something that had been seen thousands of times in horror movies, whispered about around camp fires. Its body was muscled weighing at least a half ton, dark grey fur covered its body and its teeth were razor sharp blades.

A werewolf.

Not a wolf like the Quileute Indians but a full blow legendary werewolf that defied Hollywood by being bigger and scarier than anything ever imagined.

The Cullens and their allies stepped back preparing for battle but it was not them that the wolf faced it was the Volturi, whom had also prepared for this uninvited predator.

Aro, Caius, and Marcos all were hissing at this werewolf. The bewilderment that one of the true werewolves had survived their purge angered them greatly.

"A dog has come to fight!" Caius angrily yelled.

"Indeed it seems this land is filled with filthy beast that must be put down!" Answered Marcos.

But even with their anger and desire to kill this beast inside the leaders of the Volturi were terrified. A werewolf usually grew to be around seven foot and weighed about three to four hundred pounds but this was a monster.

The werewolf chuckled as it stared down the Volturi, surprising most of those in the clearing.

The werewolf then spoke further surprising the vampires since it was generally know werewolves could not control themselves in their changed state let alone speak coherently.

"This 'dog' as you so call me is your walking death! Volturi scum! Self proclaimed royalty! Hah! Nothing more than snobbish scum who think they are powerful!."

The observing vampires were surprised that this beast even as tall and as powerful as it was would dare call out the feared Volturi, whose members possessed such powers that none were more feared in the world.

"I am Old. I was there when my brother began your cursed race and gave birth to the first blood drinkers and it was I and my children who slaughter your kind when you stepped beyond your bounds."

"Hah! Dog we have slaughtered your kind from the beginning and now your kind are nothing but a mosquito bite to us! Our immortality and power far surpass yours." Laughed Aro.

"I am the first and I am the last. I chose to leave your kind alone years before you were born but now you enter my domain, my land and intend to take my child and my childs child from me? I think not!" The werewolf growled.

Bella gasped and covered her mouth for it was she that was the reason the Volturi were here and it was Renesmee that the Volturi wanted.

"We will take what we want and this world has no place for dogs!" Caius yelled and ran forward intending to slay this monstrosity.

For as big as the werewolf was it's speed and grace were far superior to that of any vampire.

Caius stopped mere feet from where he had been, his head held firmly in the werewolves hands that appeared to not have even have moved.

Caius body fell to the ground.

His head still talked. "Foolishdog beheading me does nothing but delay your death."

Before the Volturi could reclaim the head of Caius the werewolf slammed its claws through it and then flung it into the woods. Its cries echoing as it was carried miles away.

"Attack!"

The battle lasted mere minutes. Nothing could stop this beast as it ripped thorugh the ranks of the Volturi elite, not even Jane's nightmarish power halt the beast as it ripped, shredded, bit and devoured the Volturi then the bystanders who had come to observe.

The sound of grating metal filled the air.

When it was over a large mound of body parts sat in the middle of the clearing where the werewolf had appeared when it first came into the clearing.

The werewolf then turned on the Cullens and their allies.

Preparing to fight to the death the Cullens waited, knowing in the end if the beast wanted it would and could kill them all.

But the beast did not attack it sat there and stared at them before slowly melting back into its human form.

There before the Cullens stood Charlie, Bella's father.

"I suppose there is some explaining that I need to do." He said his eyes never leaving Bellas.


End file.
